Right Here, Right Now, With You
by magz16peacelovelaugh
Summary: "Layan never approved of the games, and although she never admitted it openly, he could tell, along with a couple others about her distaste of something he held the highest honor for." -A quote from a little something I wrote, hope you like. Cato/Oc


So I have other Fics that I SHOULD be working on, butttttt this wouldn't leave my mind after I saw the Hunger Games. Of course I've been reading Cato/Oc fanfiction non-stop since then and absolutely love it! :) Anyway, this is just a oneshot, I tried to keep him in character, but its hard since I never even read the book (don't kill me) and he's a tough dude, not much of a lover haha. But who knows what or who he left behind.

I would love comments :) I mean who doesn't love comments? Again I never read the book, so I kept details as vague as I could, hopefully I didn't mess anything up. And I also have in mind what their relationship could be like up until their goodbyes, thats why this won't be listed as completed until I decide if I want to write more or not, if you like what you read here and would like to see more, please don't be afraid to speak up :)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was early morning when Layan woke up to the hot, stuffy room she slept in the night before. Her eyes barely opened before she let out a low groan of disproval. _Why is it so hot? _She thought as she lay motionless on the bed.

She only had one sheet wrapped around her bare body, plus the old room, even though small, had paper thin walls. It was more like a shack than a room, so heat shouldn't have been kept in so well.

Rolling over the sheet became even more tangled with her sweaty legs, but it pulled off her shoulders letting the cool air relieve her skin. Sighing she laid her arm across the bed, and then her sigh cut short. Lifting her head from the pillow she looked to the empty space her arm was over, empty being the main word.

Layan glanced around the room and saw no sign of him, even his clothes that were left on the ground from the night before were gone. _At least he's not training naked._ She thought with a smirk and laid her head back down on the pillow.

As she stared onto the old ceiling she felt her heart sink a little, _of course he was out training again._ The Reaping was only a couple of weeks away, and he had to spend most of his time preparing for what soon will be the second most proudest moment of his life, right behind actually winning the games of course. _That's IF he does win_.

Layan shook her head and rolled onto her side. _He will win, he has too._ Not only for himself but for his family, he has been training his whole life for this. She was sure he was one of the most dedicated Careers the districts have ever seen. He lived for the games.

Layan let her fingers trace the sheet under her, feeling the cotton run under her hand soothed her worry, if only slightly. The truth was, she missed him. She missed him so much, and not because he was currently out training this morning, but because ever since the district chose him as this year's volunteer, she has already begun to miss him even though he hasn't even left.

"Cato." His name left her mouth for no apparent reason, it wasn't as if he'd hear it, or respond to it. She could hardly hear it herself, it was barely a whisper.

Outside the shack a man came walking out of the woods and towards the old wooden door. His breathing was barely labored from the couple hours of early morning training he put in. His muscles that covered his arms and chest felt hardly warmed up. Frowning he thought that he should work even later with Brutus tonight, the games were just right around the corner.

Coming to stand in front of the door he let himself forget about the games briefly. He knew that she was never one to enjoy them as much as everyone else here did, she especially wasn't thrilled about him volunteering at this year's reaping either. But it's something that both of them knew was going to happen eventually.

Opening the door he sighed right when the wood scratched along the floor, so he knew she wouldn't hear him.

Layan rolled over and smiled, even though her thoughts were filled with grief. Something about her half naked boyfriend standing in front of her on a warm morning couldn't stop her from smiling.

Cato looked at that innocent smile and thought he was going to lose it, quickly last night's events flooded his brain and he tried everything to not just take her again right that moment.

As Cato looked at Layan, her smile faded and she looked away from him, choosing to glance towards his feet while she thought.

Cato looked away from her also, clenching and unclenching his fists as he pushed those erotic images out of his mind, although with his girlfriend laying on a bed covered by only a sheet it made it hard to completely push all of the thoughts away.

"Good morning." He heard her say in that angelic voice of hers. How he loved it when she said his name over and over and over last night. Letting out a breath he closed the door behind him and wiped off the sweat on the back of his neck. "Morning." He spoke before turning around once more.

"Please leave it open, it was way too hot in here when I woke up." She finally looked at him again as he turned to open the door once more. With that done, she patted the spot next to her.

"Cato, come lay down." She asked so sweetly, he could never get used to how sweet she could be. Even though he grew up with her his entire life, he was never used to how kind she was. It was what made him love her, but it was her greatest weakness.

He obeyed, like he was always trained to do, and walked over to the bed. Sitting down he slid off his shoes and laid down. The sheets felt good against his skin, glancing at Layan, but not as good as her skin felt against his skin.

Layan smiled and looked away from his eyes; she knew very well the look he got when he was thinking about her in devilish ways.

Seeing her blush made him smirk. She was so innocent. Not completely of course, she was HIS girlfriend after all, and after a long day of training there was nothing better than burying himself deep inside this angel before him. He was going to miss her the most while he was away for the games, all the more motivation he had to win, is how he liked to look at it. And he was going to win.

"I wish you wouldn't train so early."

"I wasn't training, just working out." He cut her off before rolling onto his side to get a better look at her. Somehow she looked amazingly hot in just a sheet, something about barely being able to see her naked body before him really turned him on. He definitely didn't want to talk about training.

"Still, you already have extra practices with Brutus, can't you ever rest?" She chastised slightly.

Cato smirked once more and let his hand rest on her hip, her eyes barely following the movement.

"I did rest, last night."

Layan rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "You know as well as I do, that you got very little rest last night."

Cato grinned at her evilly; he didn't think she would say it. She kind of glared back, knowing he did that on purpose.

His hand gripped the sheet and he found an opening on the small of her back, his fingers pulled more of the sheet until her skin, just over her side, was open to him. He let his hand rest there, loving the warmth she admitted.

Layan felt his touch and it sent chills up her spine. This time her thoughts couldn't remain on the topic at hand and she let her eyes wander down his tanned muscular chest. All the girls would go mad at the opportunity to touch his chest and Layan was proud to say she has, multiple times.

Below his abs were the makings of a warrior, his stomach completely defined and toned, able to take any sort of hardship, and able to move in the most sensual ways against her body. She could almost feel him now, his stomach crashing against her like waves on a beach while he took her again and again. She may have hated that he trained every day but she didn't mind what it brought with him.

Cato finally looked away from her body and to her eyes. He almost laughed at the look in her eyes, which were practically glued to his upper body by the way. He was incredibly gorgeous, he knew that. But he loved it when she took interest in it, especially when her interest led her to be just slightly controlling, only slightly though, because if there was one thing that he liked, it was being in control.

Layan gasped as she was pulled onto Cato, who was now lying on his back. He grinned wickedly at her shocked face and at the fact that the sheets fell around her waist, exposing that beautiful upper body of hers. And Cato was never ashamed to stare at her and her beauty, she was always so quiet and modest, but he wasn't. He made sure that everyone knew that she was his girl, especially when other guys took interest in her. Surprisingly it wasn't often, she wasn't the most beautiful girl in district 2, she was definitely one of them though, but she also was the weakest of all the girls.

Now Cato didn't think Layan was physically weak, he's seen her train, back when they weren't with each other, back when they were only neighbors and she was still training to be in the Hunger Games. She was strong, of course, not strong enough to make it to the next level of training like himself and Clove, but he didn't blame that so much on power than he did on will. Layan never approved of the games, and although she never admitted it openly, he could tell, along with a couple others about her distaste of something he held the highest honor for.

Sometimes he found himself wishing she would approve of his going, knowing that she was watching as he destroyed the other competition with ease, then come home with riches and a name that the people of the capitol will scream for. His heart pounded just thinking about it.

"Cato?" Layan asked worriedly as his grip on her hips tightened even though his mind was somewhere else. He always got aggressive when he thought about the games, that's how much of their frolics got started, because he would get back from training with killing fresh in mind. She didn't mind him being aggressive though, she secretly enjoyed it as long as he kept it reasonable, there have been a couple moments when he had forgotten how strong he actually was, leaving her bruised the next day.

Cato snapped from his thoughts only to see Layan in hers. He looked down at her body that straddled his and he realized that they have done enough thinking for right now. Gripping the sheets he started to pull making Layan focus back on him and their situation. She smiled slightly at the persistent gleam in his eyes and lifted herself so he could pull the sheet away from her body.

He smiled as she lowered her now completely naked self back onto him. Looking at her body he felt his own pulse quicken. Her legs were long and slender; the tan skin running for miles till it reached her hips. She had a scar on the inside of her right thigh, which hugged his hips at the moment. His fingers traced the scar up and down while he heard her take deep breaths from above.

Layan closed her eyes as his hand got dangerously close to her most private area. Personally, she wasn't really in the mood for foreplay, and she knew that he could skip that any and every single time they had sex. But Layan was never one to voice her opinion often; she was a very shy and very passive girl, two weak traits to have in district 2.

Gasping Layan moved her hands to grip Cato's forearms, letting her fingers dig into his hard skin, while his fingers now rubbed over her opening. His thumb pushed against her, barely intruding inside while his fingers massaged her clit. Breathing heavily she tried to hold her hips still and think about what he was doing to her and nothing else.

Cato notice her get wet and he grinned, his thumb now covered in her juices. He pushed it further into her, letting it rake against her walls on the way out. He looked up to her and watched as her throat swallowed and her head fell back a little more. Knowing he was the only guy to ever touch her this way and still being able to bring her to submission this easily filled him with pride, not that he needed anymore.

He felt constricted against his pants, he wanted nothing more than to burry himself deep inside her and pound into her till she screamed for him, even though she wasn't really a screamer, no she was much too quiet for that. Instead she made little sounds, somewhere between moans and mewls as he took her, and he loved it.

"Layan," he stopped moving his hand, although it still rested there, within her warmth. "My pants." It wasn't demanding, he knew that sometimes he could be, but his voice had a gentleness to it this morning. Actually he's been that way for a while now, gentle and giving with her. When they went out, it was where she wanted to go, not that he usually cared but lately, even when something she suggested sounded horribly awful, instead of voicing his opinion he kept his big mouth shut. And sex was whatever she wanted, although she didn't say much about how she liked it, he could easily tell, and when she wanted foreplay, he would give foreplay, when she wanted nothing more than just making out, he'd obliged, and when she wanted straight, raw, natural sex, he'd happily make her wish come true.

As Layan fumbled with the button and his zipper, he managed to figure out why he was bending to her will lately. He'd always like to think he'd give her anything, which he would do a lot for her, but face it, this was Cato. He had priorities before he even thought about her in such ways. He loved everything about Layan, but she wasn't everything he loved. He loved killing, he loved winning, and he loved the Hunger Games. And those games were the exact reason he was acting so kindly to her.

Layan knew that his mind was elsewhere because of his lack of hard on anymore, it wasn't completely soft but wasn't as ready as it was moments before. She didn't know whether she should take him out of his thoughts or just let him be and wait for him. She decided on the latter and straddled his now bare hips. As she looked at him she couldn't help but wonder what brought on his change, what could he be thinking about that wasn't sex or the games.

"I'm going to buy us a house." He stated randomly, finally focusing back on her and letting his hands grab her hips.

Layan looked at him confused. Random was never really Cato's thing, so saying something like that, at this moment, was completely and utterly… weird.

"Ok?" Layan said more to herself than him.

Cato was too determined to think about how confused Layan was at the moment; he didn't even care if he made sense. In his head he saw it, the biggest most beautiful house in the victors village. And one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen living there with him, he needed a new goal anyway, after he won the games and all.

"A big house, for just you and me." He said once more and Layan smiled slightly. At least his thoughts weren't as hopeless as hers. She tried to imagine a house, but all she could think about was Cato, her smile faded as she thought about how he would be leaving in a couple weeks.

Cato was actually smiling, a genuine, happy smile. Layan felt her heart race looking at him now, his eyes glued to her body even though he wasn't really looking at her, his lips pulled over his white teeth. She hadn't seen him smile like this in ages, and it almost made her cry. She felt happy again, as happy as he looked.

Cato finally left his mind to see Layan, whose crystal blue eyes were glistening down at him. She looked as if she wanted to cry. Cato then frowned and gripped her hips tightly and securely as he lifted himself up with ease, like doing a crunch.

Looking to him Layan noticed the worry in his eyes as he came within just inches of her face.

"Layan what's wrong?" He asked sternly. He hated crying, he thought people who cried were weak and pathetic. That was all until the first time he saw Layan cry, she was younger and her brother had just died in the Hunger Games. It was the one time Cato had ever felt helpless, he tried to comfort her the best he could but he was inexperienced, usually he laughed at criers. So naturally when he tried to tell her that her brother died with honor and that she should be proud that he made it so far into the games, she stopped crying for only a moment to shove him away and run off. Cato closed his eyes trying to get that memory out of his head.

Luckily it was easy to forget about when he noticed Layan was laughing in front of him. She giggled lightly as she wiped her nose and looked at him, the confused look he had made her laugh again.

"Why are you laughing?" His voice was rough, angry almost. She couldn't be making fun of him, could she?

"Because nothing is wrong Cato." Layan quit laughing knowing that he wasn't happy about it. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. His define jaw, his fierce blue eyes, and his wonderful lips that were usually smirking or frowning, she couldn't help but smile at him all.

She brought her hands up to grab his face, her thumbs running over his cheeks with smooth, easy strokes. He almost wanted to close his eyes and sigh.

"I couldn't be happier, right here, right now, with you." She spoke and thought she would start tearing up again.

Cato let out a breath and looked into her eyes. Such a soft blue she had, nothing like his which were rich and full of confidence and ferocity. Hers were gentle, caring, and most of all, loving. How the hell did he end up with a girl like her? He always imagined and usually been attracted to the strong and determined. Layan couldn't be more opposite.

He then looked to her lips. They sat full and slightly pink from their rough kisses last night, he could even see a little red spot from where he bit her lip.

Smirking he leaned forward quickly and captured her lips in another passionate kiss. Just like the one that started their heated night.

Layan closed her eyes instantly form the shock.

Cato let go of her hips and moved her hands to his shoulders while he moved his to her head, running through her golden locks he brought her head even closer to his, causing her hips to rub against his.

He groaned into the kiss as her hands slid down his chest. Layan couldn't help herself. She always heard girls talk about how nice it would be to rub their hands over his chest and she had to admit they were right. She smirked into the kiss knowing that none of them would ever know the pleasure she felt when she was with her Cato.

Moving her head with his hands he massaged her scalp and brought her even closer to him, so her upper body was almost touching his. He could feel her soft fingers run over his stomach, which was tight from holding himself in that position.

Moving back he almost broke the kiss, and it would have stopped too if Layan hadn't started to bend over to keep it going. Soon Cato was lying on his back once more, with Layan on top of him confidently keeping their heated kisses going.

Another smirk later and his tongue was pushing into her mouth, bringing hers to his and massaging it thoroughly. Layan felt her body go weak and her legs start to shake. The heat in her stomach built up slowly, and she could feel the need start to throb at her entrance. She let out a moan into his mouth.

Pulling her lip between his teeth Cato let go of her mouth and brought his hungry lips to her neck. He pushed her hair aside and practically latched onto her skin like he was tasting something sweet for the first time. He let his hands glide down her back, knowing that she shivered from the touch, until they reached her firm yet perfectly soft butt. He grabbed the flesh and pulled her into him, making her hips grind against him.

They both made noises, he let out a deep, loud breath, and she moaned excitedly at the friction of their hot skin.

Cato moved her again and felt himself get back to the hardness of what he had earlier. He wanted to be inside her once more. He loved the feeling of sliding into her moist heat, how she would clench around him and gasp like it was their first time all over again. Hearing her moan gave him all the reassurance he needed; she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

All those thoughts running through his head made him hard once more, and he tried to move her back a little so when he pulled her down she was grinding against him.

Layan felt him suck on her neck, his teeth grazing her soft skin in a way that she knew she would have a mark by morning. She also felt him try to grind his hardness against her, and when he did her mind went blank from the sensation. Her fingers raked down his chest, which was starting to sweat a little.

He had had enough, he wanted her now. Letting go of Layan's neck he grunted as he picked up her hips with ease. He heard her gasp as he practically lifted her body off of his.

Holding herself up now, with her hands on Cato's chest while he fumbled and positioned himself at her entrance, she felt her arms shake with desire.

Once ready she closed her eyes as he guided her hips down onto him again, this time he was inside her, pushing roughly passed her entrance and deep within her walls. Both let out sounds of pleasure once more.

Breathing deeply, with eyes shut tight, Cato took in the moment. Being inside the girl above him, feeling the pleasure of her body that he desired as much as a shot in the games, this was what ecstasy was to him. Layan was like a drug to him, and he was ready take her all over again. Gripping her hips tightly, he lifted her back up.

Layan sighed as she felt Cato slide within her, coming out to the point where she felt empty and annoyed till he pulled her back down onto him quickly. The strength he was using in his arms to keep her body moving against him turned her on more.

She sat up completely and let her hands wander to his forearms, feeling the muscles strain under his hot skin while he worked them. Moaning Layan began to move with him, bringing her hips back and then pushing them against him.

Cato couldn't stop the groan that left his lips as she began to move on her own, riding him like the beast he was. His hands still guided her hips so when she came back down he'd get deep inside her and hit the spot that drove her wild.

And hit that spot he did. Layan started to move frantically, taking the hard pace they set, and speeding it up. She rocked against him losing herself in the moment as she felt the heat buildup even more, the burning in the pit of her stomach was screaming to be released every time she came back down on him.

Cato was trying to control himself if at all possible. He knew that he was rough lover, he could see the bruises he left behind some mornings, but he tried not to be as aggressive this morning. It was getting very hard with Layan moving on top of him though, her eyes closed and head back as she ground herself against him, her breast moving every time she did, and she gripped onto his arms like he was going to stop. Cato grinded his teeth as he groaned and closed his eyes, his hips started to thrust back against her, meeting her with every push.

She couldn't take it; he started to move against her, bringing him so deep as she rode him. Every time he came back against her she could feel her stomach coil. Her breaths came out labored and she was sure that she moaned in between gasping.

Their juices mixing, he felt her get tighter and tighter around him, and he knew that she was so close. He admitted that this was hot but he needed something a little extra to get him there too.

So Cato lost control.

In an instant Layan was on her back. She felt Cato's weight against her body and just as quickly he was deep inside her like he never left. She didn't have time to open her eyes as she pushed her head back into the pillow and moaned.

Cato's hand rested on either side of her head, while he picked up the pace from before. Unlike Layan he was more defined in how he moved. All his muscles worked together to pound into the girl below him, getting so deep inside that he thought for a moment that he might actually break her.

"Cato!" He heard her gasp and moan his name and it made him all the more excited. He increased his pace, not giving her time to take a full breath before he was thrusting back into her.

But to him it wasn't enough.

Layan felt her right leg being lifted, his hand now under her thigh pulled her leg up as high as it would go and Layan decided to let it rest on his lower back.

They both felt the difference right away. Layan's hands gripped his shoulder blades, her nails raking into his skin surely leaving marks in their wakes. This was probably the most physical damage she would ever do to him.

Cato gripped the sheet by her head with such strength that he thought it would rip between his fingers, while he pushed so hard into her.

She clenched around him knowing that she was so close, too close. She was ready to explode as he got so deep within her, filling her up and making her his in every way.

Layan felt his heavy breathing on her neck and shoulder as he moved against her. She loved having him this close, she loved this moment. And then she saw stars.

Almost screaming, she yelled and then lightly bit onto his shoulder muffling her noise as she came. Her muscles clenched around him as he kept moving in and out of her, making her ride out this pleasure until the last possible second.

Cato felt her clench and almost growled as she came around him. Her body trying to constrict around him felt more than amazing and as he pounded deep into her to let her feel every ounce of pleasure he had to offer, he felt his own release on edge.

Completely spent Layan released her vice grip on her shoulders and her leg would have fallen off his back had he not held it there so tightly.

A long, hard thrust deep into her body was all it took for Cato to grunt loudly and release himself into her once more in his life. He thrust into her again before barely moving against her as his seed filled up inside her, mixing with her own fluids.

His breathing was hard and erratic as he collapsed on top of her, still deep inside her.

Layan smiled slightly and kissed his shoulder, being it was practically on top of her mouth at the moment.

Cato quickly lifted himself, pulling out of her as she winced. After last night and this morning Layan knew that her lower area was going to be very sore. Cato knew this too and kissed her deeply as a sort of an apology.

Smiling against the kiss Layan broke it and looked into his eyes. She loved when his blue eyes were tired, that's when they were the softest looking. When they almost looked like hers.

Rolling onto his back, Cato yawned. After that and working out he was actually kind of tired. Although he'd never tell Layan that.

Layan rolled over so her head rested on his warm chest and her hand lay across his stomach. Cato instinctively brought his arm around her till his large hand covered her lower back. He closed his eyes and let out a content breath.

"Told you, you should rest more." She said amusingly.

Cato smirked and pulled her warm body closer to him, not saying anything about how she was right.


End file.
